Chiaroscuro
by icydragonfire
Summary: Light and Dark:::When Satoshi realizes he cannot hide his feelings for Daisuke anymore, a war begins against a most terrifying enemy. Krad needs Satoshi back, even if he has to destroy Daisuke's life and ultimately take his own...SatoshixDaisuke
1. Chapter 1: Strange beginning

He was falling. There was a darkness beneath him, and he could hear himself trying not to scream.

He panicked and wondered if he was going to die.

Then, powerful wings lifted him up and carried him gently upward. He smiled as wind whipped around them. He couldn't have cared less about who was holding him.

They emerged into the sunlight, but he was sorely disappointed. The light there was not soft and comforting, as he had hoped for it to be. Instead, the radiance was almost too much for him. _Such a harsh glow----who could stand it?_ he wondered. His eyes pained, and he could not open them.

_I prefer the darkness_! he yelled, in his mind. At that thought, there swept through him such a sadness that he almost cried. _Anything but this light!_ It had seemed so bright and beautiful---and it was, to others---but to the boy flying toward the sun, he knew in his heart this was not the way it was meant to be.

A giant roar filled his ears, of a beast angered, and he became scared, even thought the light had lessened, and a gentle blue glow bathed his face. As he flew on, slowly, it was silent once more.

Silence. The silence and safety he coveted was being destroyed by the light.

Silence.

* * *

Daisuke Niwa woke peacefully that morning, not knowing what exactly would happen to him that day. At his feet was a furry little bundle. Beside him was the book that he was supposed to have been reading for school. With a jolt he realized he had not remembered a single word.

"Awww, darn it, Wiz! And we're going to do a project on it and everything!"

There was no reply from his rabbit-like friend. "Fine, sleep," Daisuke muttered, and within minutes was ready for school.

He had already taken five steps out the door---a new record---when his mother poked her head out. "Don't forget! You have a job tonight!"

Daisuke hung his head. "Mum, the whole street could hear you!"

His mother winked. "Don't be late."

Daisuke spent the whole walk to school trying to catch up on the reading he had missed last night. He had gotten to chapter 10 when Risa of-all-people fell into step with him.

"Daisuke!" she cried. "We're going to be late!"

Before he knew it, Daisuke had been dragged to class and plunked into a chair. "Why does everyone suddenly care about being late?" he wondered.

Another girl sat next to him. "Because today we are going to start looking at Dark! But it's only an extra credit study, so the teacher won't hear of us doing it during school hours."

Daisuke nearly fell out of his seat in shock. "What? Dark? How are we going to study Dark!"

From inside his mind, there came a sleepy hello. _What time is it?_

_Oh good, you're awake_. Daisuke felt a little better.

Riku's voice drifted over to them. "I agree. There's too little known about Dark to study him."

_Oh my gosh, we're doomed_, Daisuke thought.

He felt someone come to stand beside him and looked up.

"He's already left a note saying he will steal the 'Jen-jin Heart' tonight at 8:00 from the Municipal Museum," a familiar voice said. Daisuke felt his throat go dry. "The whole class can go 'observe' him there."

"Whose idea was this?" Riku asked angrily. "This is the stupidest assignment ever."

There was a yawn. _What is?_ Dark asked.

Risa gave her sister the oddest look. "You should be glad the teacher let us do something so simple for extra credit. He's even let us use the classroom before and after school to divide into teams to see if we find out anything about the brilliant Phantom Thief."

Daisuke felt faint as a hand materialized by his shoulder. "We'd better choose our partners now," he heard the blue-haired boy grasping his arm say.

_Why are you sweating so bad, Dai?_

"Yes," Risa agreed. "The teacher said we have to do this on our own time, which means that we won't be able to meet until after school."

"I still think this is a bad idea," Riku murmured in an undertone. "Especially since I have to team up with my sister."

Sure enough, everyone else was standing next to their partners. Daisuke was stabbed by betrayal. How could Riku desert him for Risa, who she saw everyday?

The answer came simply enough. "Everyone's expected at the museum at 8:30. I told the class we would work on this together," Satoshi said softly. "Since we are the only ones who aren't actually going to be there."


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

**Ok, I've been so busy that I didn't even bother telling you about this story.**

**when Daisuke and Dark are thinking:****I use italics **_like this for the alter ego in charge at the minute. I add underline to the personality that is hidden away. _

**Krad and Satoshi thinking: I use **_italics for in control, _**and slashy things for the dormant guy:**

_/ like this, ok/_

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm stuck on how to continue though. **

* * *

The headlights of the police cars were getting on Satoshi's nerves. In fact, a lot of things were getting on his nerves, Miss Harada not being the least of them.

Risa was clinging to his elbow. "When do you think he will get here? And where is Daisuke, Riku's looking for him."

"I'm right here," Riku said grumpily, materializing beside them. "But it's true, I haven't seen Daisuke all night. I hope he didn't forget about the project."

Satoshi tried to ignore them. Dark was going to be here any minute, and nothing was going to distract him, since he knew exactly where Daisuke was going to be. Inside though, he wished Risa would let go of his arm. He might need it later.

"On the roof!"

Satoshi took this moment of shock to slip away from the group. He showed the guard his ID and headed inside to wait by the Heart. Outside, many people stared in awe as Dark showed off his wings. There wasn't much time.

He stepped gingerly onto the level that the Heart was located. The burnished tiles of the ceiling and floor reflected him. Artwork surrounded him on both sides, masterpieces of artist long forgotten.

/_You will turn, Satoshi./_

Satoshi shivered as the voice resonated in his body. _No I will not, _he thought firmly, dreading each step he took on the staircase.

_/ You have no choice, Satoshi. In many ways, we are the one and the same. You told yourself that tonight you would finally confront Daisuke, but I will not allow that. It is I who will be confronting Dark, and you will let me do it./_

_I will not let you out, Krad._

Satoshi had to lean against the wall as his alter ego erupted. _/ FOOL! So you think that even if you tell him that it will make any difference? I will kill Dark, and you have pledged to help me/_

There was a sharp intake of breath. _But if Dark dies…_

A slight current of wind prevented Krad from answering. Slowly, a single black feather drifted from the direction of the statue. Satoshi was only a few feet away, but he could only see a silhouette because of the police lights. His vision grew almost cloudy as he followed the feather.

/_ Tell me what you will say to him. You care for the boy. What will you tell Dark/_

_I will tell the truth, _Satoshi thought_. I will tell him how all my life---_

A footstep fell to his right.

_---it has been a struggle. Just to clear the name, I had to take chances----_

The rustle of clothing next to him alerted his Kradian senses. Dark was coming closer, not sure whether or not there was someone really there.

_---for nothing. I live alone, Krad. I am alone. I never had anyone to care for. I never even cared for myself. But when I look at Daisuke, I see existence of a higher being. A life I cannot have, alas -----_

Satoshi was hunched over, fighting the pain in his abdomen, but he could now see Dark perfectly well. He had to get the thoughts through to Krad, or he might never make it.

_----but I see its joy. And that is why sometimes I must look into his eyes. There is a fire there that won't go out. A fire that one day will burn for me----!_

It was as if a fire had sprouted from his feet. His whole body was consumed by burning streaks of light that grew from his heart. In the light from his transformation, he saw Dark move away, morbid amazement and disgust in his eyes, and the angel laughed, laughed…he was too low for even the thief.

The sensation of being scalded traveled to his face, where his flesh peeled and the interior was exposed. The bones in his back elongated, misshapened, morphing into wings.

"Holy…"

Krad straightened and laughed again. "He wouldn't let me out," he spat. "The fool. He played right into my trap. The only way to make him transform is to make him feel that way."

Dark made no move.

"No difference," Krad waved his hand. "Observe behind you."

The Phantom Thief spun around. The Jen-jinn Heart, the sculpture he was to steal, was glowing. And not just glowing. It was growing.

A black hole started spinning in the middle of the sculpture. "You shouldn't have come, Dark," Krad said.

Dark gave him a look. "I don't take orders from nobody. What'd you do to the stupid sculpture anyways?"

Krad was amused. "Satoshi's always thinking about your other form, you know. Always about how utterly astounding Niwa is. Daisuke was distracting him. Satoshi couldn't focus on the goal at hand. _Something_ had to be done about that distraction."

Dark smirked. " You think I'm gonna let you hurt Daisuke? Ha. Sato's not gonna be happy either when he wakes up."

"He's already awake," Krad said carelessly. "It's not like he can do anything."

From deep within Krad there came a voice. _/ you…bastard…don't hurt Daisuke…/_

"You are weak, and I am strong," Krad said, raising his hand. "The strong was meant to rule. There are merely obstacles, in the way."

Dark and the latent Satoshi both had different opinions of whom he was talking to.

"Behold the statue…"

And there came such a powerful force that it lifted Dark off his feet. The sculpture was sending out a whirlwind, but only Dark was affected. Flying through the air, Dark gave a wild cry. "What the hell is this?"

From inside Dark, Daisuke spoke in panic. _The statue, Dark!_

"I don't care about some crappy sculpture!" Dark cried, trying to fight the wind.

"You should have," Krad was staring out the window as if everything bored him. "The statue answers to----. Ah well."

The wind was sucking Dark into a black hole. He was going to be trapped inside the statue. First, his legs were taken in. Then, only his torso showed.

/_ No…don't do this…/_

"Shut up! This was how it was supposed to be, Satoshi. This is what I'm supposed to do," Krad silenced.

A rapidly disappearing Dark looked frantic in the moonlight. "Then do what you're really supposed to do and kill this damn thing!"

And that was when Satoshi saw something in his eyes. Even though he was dormant and Krad was in charge, he could feel Daisuke drowning, being sucked into the hole of forever darkness.

Satoshi felt so much regret at that moment that he almost forced Krad to reach out his hand. _/ Help him/ _he commanded.

But then Daisuke turned back into Dark and Satoshi was too weak. Krad was still in charge. _/ For a moment…if I could have done anything…I swear, Daisuke, I would've saved you. /_

"Oh I will." Krad answered Dark as if nothing had happened. "Eventually, yes, the life within this sculpture will die. I'll wait, though, until you are fully immersed inside." An evil smile played about Krad's lips. "What's that quaint saying they use? Killing two birds with one stone?"

Satoshi fell into unconsciousness as the last of Dark Mousy was swallowed by the Jen-jinn Heart.

* * *

**Have no idea what to donext. People have already told me "not enough romance". I know, it'll come later, but first i have planned for someone to "go", and not just to the potty. (evil laugh)**


End file.
